Ignorance Is Bliss
by Crystal Prism
Summary: [TezuRyo, EijiOishi] When the Seigaku regulars lost contact with Echizen after the US Open ended, they set out to find him. However, nothing could have prepared them for what they find in New York.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

**PROLOGUE**:

One month, 29 days, 5 hours, 15 minutes, 30 seconds and counting.

This was how long Inui calculated it to be since the US Open ended and Echizen last contacted them. Everyone was worried, and they had a good reason to. Even during the US Open, Echizen would call them at least twice a week, or they would call him to be more exact. Regardless, as cold and quiet as Echizen was, he would always pick up the phone and reply their letters. However, there had been no contact with him whatsoever after he became the youngest person in the world to win an international tournament.

At first, they didn't worry, as they thought that he was probably busy or was asked to become a professional tennis player. Then the excuses shifted to the 0.1 percent chance of him wanting to give them a surprise, as calculated by Inui.

When their phone calls remained unanswered and their letters unreplied, they worried. Oishi, Kikumaru, Takashi, Momoshiro, Tezuka, Fuji, Inui and even Kaidoh along with the first-year trio, Sakuno and his fanclub president began questioning his whereabouts. They waited a whole month before contacting the tennis association, only to find that they could not contact Echizen as well. Not to mention that his family was no longer in Japan.

Nothing. Zip. Zero. Nadah. Nil.

Absolutely nothing.

Oishi wanted to go to America to find him at first, and it was quickly supported by Momo and Kikumaru. However, as worried as Tezuka was about Echizen, he did not let them. The team became restless as the days went by without knowing where Echizen was. Nobody concentrated as much as they did during practises and the atmosphere changed from full of energy to no energy at all.

Finally, not even Tezuka could take it anymore. After almost two months of not knowing, the team managed to get permission from the principal to go to America to look for Echizen.

However, what they find there may not be what they expected.

**END PROLOGUE**


	2. Viva La New York!

DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

**CHAPTER ONE**:

Inui pushed his spectacles up and calmly stated, "there is a 100 percent that we are lost."

And indeed they were. How they managed to get lost with the ever observent Fuji, Tezuka and a map is one of the greatest mystery in High School tennis history. They just landed in New York less than a couple of hours ago and immediately after checking in at their hotel, they had started searching. Following a reliable source, they called a couple of cabs and somehow, they ended up in a whole different place than they should be. Instead of arriving at the hotel Echizen was supposedly staying during the US Open, they ended up in one of the beaches. Deciding to follow the footpath, they ended up at the place they were currently at: the beginning of the sea. Also known as a deadend.

"Ahh..." Kawamura said. There was expectedly no reaction from Tezuka and Fuji, Oishi was obviously trying to remain calm, Inui mumbled "ii data", Momo and Kikumaru were panicking and Kaidoh was on the verge of panicking. Despite the varying reactions, all their thoughts were something like, "oh crap."

This was how it was for a few minutes before Kawamura spoke again, "ano, I think we should ask someone for directions." Everyone agreed but who? Oishi's English wasn't what one called fantastic and Momo, Kikumaru and Kaidoh's English wasn't what one would use in conversations and not feel embarrased. The only ones with half decent English were Tezuka, Fuji and Inui. In the end, Inui volunteered himself. "Good data," he said. Everybody decided that it would probably damage their health to ask how Inui could find something like that good data and kept quiet.

After five minutes of _asking_ (interrogation was a more proper word for Inui's method of asking), they were off again. Apparently, the hotel was just nearby. It was supposed to be easy to spot, as it was opposite the only drug store in that area. Retracing their steps, they got back onto the streets. Nobody knew how long they have been walking and managing to end up in a deadend everytime they head in a direction.

Everyone was frustrated, hungry and tired. Fuji lost his smile and Kikumaru lost his bounce as they once again ended up in a deadend. Oishi sighed. Even _he_ was getting restless. He put a reassuring smile and said, "minna, let's grab a bite first before continuing." As if a magic spell was casted on them, everyone brightened up. Momo and Kikumaru slapped each other high-five while Fuji seemed to have regained his smile. Oishi turned to Tezuka who just cross his arms and nodded. "Yudan sezu ni ikkou." Oishi grinned, "yosh!" He turned around and was met by an uninterested face.

A very familiar uninterested face. Everyone quietened down after noticing him. The group seemed to have freezed. Oishi was first to snap out of it. "Echizen!" The boy just raised an eyebrow.

"Anta-tachi dare?"

**END CHAPTER ONE**

A big thank you to **evilchild666**, **weird1**, **Kat-Sakura**, **KatrinaKaiba**, **unheardcries**, **bittersweetdreams**, , **Ishka**, **strwberrybbt**, **LastFarewell** and for reviewing!


End file.
